


Anything

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: “Hey, you.”Marti is writing his English essay at Nico's desk and he doesn't notice when Nico leaves the bed and moves closer. He does notice, though, when Nico leans down and speaks in his ear – the pitch low, lower than his normal voice. He knows Marti likes it when his voice goes deep.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% silly and pointless. You've been warned.

“Hey, you.”

Marti is writing his English essay at Nico's desk and he doesn't notice when Nico leaves the bed and moves closer. He does notice, though, when Nico leans down and speaks in his ear – the pitch low, lower than his normal voice. He knows Marti likes it when his voice goes deep.

(“Underwater deep,” Marti told Nico once. He doesn't know where it came from, but he knows that when he said it it made Nico blush and his eyes sparkle.)

Marti turns his head to catch Nico's lips with his. He sighs when Nico cradles his face and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

It can't be too comfortable, leaning down like that while they kiss. Marti scoots aside so they can share Nico's desk chair. Nico goes willingly and they keep kissing, Nico's hands holding Marti's face, Marti's hands flat on Nico's chest.

Marti huffs a laugh when Nico pats his leg gently, but he indulges him and throws his legs across Nico's so that he's almost sitting in his lap.

They part and smile at each other.

“How's the translation going?” Marti asks.

Nico sighs and glares briefly in the direction of the bed where he abandoned his pencil case, book, copybook, and Greek dictionary. 

“Like shit. Apparently the commander told the soldiers 'to leave their geese and attack'.” He scoffs. “I checked a million times. I can't understand what I got wrong.”

Marti snorts.

“I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's the geese.”

Marti is half expecting Nico to mock-slap his shoulder for that and call him an idiot, so he's a bit surprised when Nico smiles instead. It's one of his disarming bright smiles, cheeky and soft at the same time.

Marti finds himself smiling back without even meaning to.

“Listen, about that...” Nico begins, raising a hand to push Marti's hair back and away from his forehead. For some reason, his voice goes all deep again and Marti tries not to shiver as Nico leans forward and-

_Oh my God._

Sudden understanding dawns on him and he closes his eyes, taking in how naïve he's been about this whole thing. He shakes his head to himself.

“You're a dick,” Marti announces flatly, opening his eyes again.

Nico does look a tiny bit guilty, but he attemps a charming smile and steals a quick kiss anyway. Marti allows him that but he still glares.

“Is that a yes?” Nico asks, his tone hopeful.

“In your dreams, Ni.”

“In my dreams you're way nicer. And you wear fewer layers.” Nico pulls at Marti's jumper jokingly. “Come _on_ , you're good at this. You'd do it in no time,” he argues, wiggling his eyebrows. “We'd have the afternoon to ourselves afterwards.”

“Don't even _try_ with that. Google is right there.” Marti waves his hand in the direction of Nico's laptop, lying closed and seemingly forgotten on Nico's bed next to the pillow.

“Already tried. Couldn't find it anywhere.”

“So _I_ have to do it.”

“You don't _have to_ do anything,” Nico says. He stresses the word meaningfully and leans close once again. Marti can feel Nico's breath against his ear, his resolve threatening to crumble any second now. He closes his eyes briefly to steel himself. “But it'd be nice if you did.”

“Oh, yeah?” Marti manages with some effort. His voice is surprisingly even given the circumstances. “And what do I get in return?”

He can feel Nico smile against his ear.

“Anything you like,” he whispers, and Marti is nothing but predictable, so he shivers as he feels the goosebumps spread to the back of his neck.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Marti sighs.

“Alright, give it here,” he concedes in a long-suffering tone, and Nico perks up.

“Thanks, you're the best.”

Nico plants a kiss right below his ear, giddy. He slides off from under Marti's legs so he can retrieve his stuff and move it to the desk for Marti to start working on it. Marti watches him collect the books, amused, and smiles amiably when Nico drops them in front of him with slightly too much enthusiasm.

Marti's smile widens at Nico's confused expression as Marti hands him a folded sheet of paper in return.

“What's that?” Nico asks, furrowing his brow.

“My English essay.”

“And you're giving it to me because...?”

“You said you'd do _anything_ , didn't you?” Marti grins, waving the essay under Nico's nose. “This needs a conclusion. And I'm pretty sure I fucked up the tenses, so you know. Fix that, maybe?”

Nico opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so he closes it and just stares, his expression stuck somewhere between disbelieving and betrayed. Marti giggles to himself.

“Something wrong?”

Nico groans, but he grabs the essay from Marti's hands anyway. Marti laughs as Nico points a finger at him accusingly.

“You're a dick.”

“Learnt from the best.”

“Nah, you always _were_ a dick.”

“Maybe. But you're good at this, you'll do it in no time,” Marti parrots back smugly. “Hope you like discussing the use of English as a global language.”

“Fuck you,” Nico replies distractedly as he plops down on the bed. He scans Marti's essay quickly and raises both eyebrows at it. “Why did you switch to the past tense halfway through?”

Marti grins.

“Not sure. Maybe I got confused when I had to leave my goose behind.”

Nico tries to glare, but Marti can see his lips twitch in badly concealed amusement.

“How much will it take you, you think?” Nico grabs a pen and crosses off something on Marti's essay. Marti is pretty sure he'll pierce the paper as he's writing against his own knee. “To fix the mess and finish it?”

Marti shrugs.

“Half an hour maybe?”

“Good. Me too.”

“Why?” Marti asks, though he thinks he has an idea. His idea involves Nico's bed and the rest of the afternoon. It makes his spine tingle and his dedication to his homework – well, Nico's homework, really – waver dangerously. “Do you have plans?”

Nico looks up.

His eyes are shining under the mop of carefully styled messy hair and his smile is lopsided and clever and a little bit wicked. Marti's brain short-circuits until the only thoughts he can seem to form are _beautiful_ and _mine_.

“Only one way to find out, right?” Nico offers with a smirk, and Marti wishes he hadn't.

The soldiers having to leave their geese seems like an excellent translation right now.


End file.
